Natsume Je t'aime
by Natsume-Mikan-FIC
Summary: C'est ma première fanficion sur Gakuen ALice. Il sera bien entendu sur le couple de NatsumeXMikan il y aura surement aussi du SumireXLuca ET DU HotaruXInchô . Mon histoire se passe après le départ de Luna , donc nos deux amoureux sont déjà proches..


(Notre histoire se passe après le départ de Luna donc Natsume et Mikan sont déjà proche. Et elle a déjà découvert son deuxième alice).

**Cher grand père, ça y est ! C'est en fin le festival culturel ! Je me souviens encore de celui d'y a un an … Dans tous les couloirs n c'est la pagaille ! Grand père …. J'espère bientôt te voir.**

Mikan

Mikan, Hotaru et Luca venaient de sortir des cours. Natsume car il avait fait quelques cauchemars , pourtant , cela fait déjà un an qu'il n'était plus obligé de faire ces missions. La relation qu'il entretenait avec Mikan était toujours explosive, cependant il y a des moments où l'on peut voir un certain attachement envers elle. Il savait maintenant qu'il avait de très forts sentiments amoureux envers elle. Mikan aussi, savait qu'elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de lui. Concernant Lucas-Pyou, il aimait toujours Mikan mais, savait qu'il devait la laisser à Natsume, par contre si il la rendait malheureuse, il serait toujours derrière elle. Bon, fini de parler de cœur et attaquons nous au festival. Mikan avait rejoint sa classe des Spé.

**Mikan s'affalant sur le bureau.** : « _Haaa… Tsubasa-Sempai… Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien faire cette année, je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire… »_

Tsubasa lui sourit en tapotant sa tête.

**Tsubasa :**_** « **__Allez allez ! Ne désespère pas, nous allons bien trouver ! Et puis … Tu tiens vraiment à faire quelque chose cette année ?»_

**Mikan relevant la tête s'essuyant les yeux. : **_«__Je ne sais plus vraiment ... »_

**Tsubasa lui sourit :**_ «__Et si tu faisais un tour en chipant les idées des autres ? »_

Il tire alors la langue.

**Mikan fait un grand sourire :** « _D'accord j'y vais ! Salut tout le monde et bonne chance ! »_

Elle sort de la pièce.

**Mikan pensant à voix haute. : « **_Tient je me demande ou est Natsume... La classe dangereuse n'a toujours pas le droit de participer, les pauvres... Je vais essayer de le trouver… »_

Elle va chercher derrière l'arbre ou il lit toujours ces mangas. Et le trouves en train de dormir paisiblement. Son regard avait l'air assez détendu pour une fois. Elle pensa qu'il était beaucoup plus mignon quand il dormait alors elle s'approche doucement de lui et le regard fixement. Elle entend des murmures.

**Natsume : « **_Mi...Kan... »_

Elle n'y croyait pas, il rêvait d'elle ? Et en plus il disait son prénom ? Elle rougit et s'approchant de lui.

**Mikan : **_« Oui ? »_

**Natsume : «**_ On ne t'as pas dit de ne pas fixer les gens, male polit p'tit pois. »_

Mikan rougit fortement puis après quelques secondes de compréhension, elle hurla.

**Mikan :** _«NATSUME »_

_N_atsume sourit l'espace d'un instant mais Mikan était trop occupé à ruminer sa colère. Comprenant qu'il l'avait un peu trop irrité, il la prit par le bras et l'amena vers lui.

**Natsume : **_« Arrête de crier comme ça, si tu voulais me faire un câlin, il fallait le dire plus tôt.»_

Mikan essaya de se débattre.

**Mikan :** _« Natsume ARRETE !»_

Natsume comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait alors il la lâcha. Mikan elle, se tourna pour cacher ses yeux humides.

**Mikan **_**: **__Natsume, tu n'es qu'un idiot. Moi je suis là à m'inquiéter pour toi, et toi, tu n'en fait qu'à ta tête franchement._

_Elle partit en courant vers sa chambre, car elle ne voulait pas rencontrer Tsubasa honteuse de n'avoir rien trouvé..._

**Mikan : « **_Alala je n'ai rien trouvé, en plus avec cet idiot de Natsume. Le pauvre il n'a rien fait, pourquoi je lui ai dit que je m'inquiétais pour lui franchement... »_

Mikan entendit du bruit venant de derrière elle. Elle tourna la tête et vit Natsume qui entrait par la fenêtre.

**Natsume : **_«__Qu'est-ce qu'il ta pris de partir comme ça, imbécile je suis obligé de te chercher partout après, je te signale que c'est la cérémonie d'ouverture aujourd'hui, et si tu la rate, tu te feras engueuler par ce con de Jinno. »_

Mikan se jeta sur lui mais ne dit rien... Juste un « _merci_ » qui le toucha tout de même. Il la, lui déposa quelque chose dans sa main et s'enfuit vite après. Elle regarda ce que s'était et découvrit un bracelet avec un tout petit petit chat noir en peluche accroché dessus. Elle sourit en rougissant, se prépara, mit le bracelet puis rejoignit les autres.

_Cher grand père, je crois que ce festival sera encore plus riche en émotion que les autres… Gros bisous, Mikan ta petite fille._


End file.
